Broken
by Tsume-en-Force
Summary: Pitit extrait : "- On n'est pas ami. La coupe-t-il brusquement. Elle se fige, sous le choc. - Que… - Les amis ne s'arrachent pas leurs vêtements planche à pain." C'est du KyoXYuya ... Pfff. C'est moi l'auteur. What did you expect?
1. Chapter 1

Salut salut ! Long time no see ? XD C'est un euphémisme. Mais voilà une nouvelle fanfic qui aura plusieurs mini chapitres.

J'ai écris le début, la fin, un peu du milieu... Mais il faut encore que je peaufine...

Mais bon. Avec un peu de chance, j'aurai la motivation. Croisons les doigts.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **\- Yuya-**

L'adolescente détourna avec une pointe d'amusement ses yeux de son amie qui se régalait d'un mélange immonde de glaces au ketchup avec cornichons sous un nappage de chocolat. Mahiro pouvait être positivement écœurante parfois. Son regard fut attiré par le mouvement de silhouettes familières.

Elle vit le couple sortir du restaurant main dans la main. Qui aurait pu croire que sa tante (Demie- sœur ? Cousine ? Leur lien de parenté était un peu étrange vu que Nozomu l'avait adoptée) aurait su domestiquer le démon aussi complètement ? Elle se souvenait encore l'adolescent turbulent et parfois violent qu'il avait été. Plus qu'à son tours il avait embêté Mahiro et par extension elle-même quand elle avait intégré la famille Shiina. Il était le meilleur ami de sa grande sœur de seize ans. Et un tyran pour les deux fillettes de 11 ans, bien différent d'un Kyoshiro exemplaire futur docteur. Sans compter un casse-tête permanent pour Nozomu, la figure parentale qui voyait d'un mauvais œil les relations de sa brunette de sœur. Et maintenant ? Maintenant c'était au tour de Yuya d'avoir seize ans et le démon s'était domestiqué pour devenir le petit ami de Sakuya. Mais pourquoi pas après tout? Le départ de Kyoshiro en Amérique avait été une lourde perte pour tous les deux. Ils avaient été là l'un pour l'autre et Kyo avait toujours regardé Sakuya de façon différente. Yuya se sourit à elle-même. Elle était heureuse pour eux.

«Yuya-chan?"

Elle se détourna avec un sourire éblouissant vers son propre-parfait petit-ami-Shinrei qui venait d'arriver, avant de l'embrasser joyeusement.

 **-Kyo-**

Sakuya. Son cœur n'avait jamais tourné qu'autour de cette fille depuis l'âge de 16 ans. Il avait grandi en l'aimant. Elle était parfaite. Elle était douce et forte, et… Elle appartenait à Kyoshiro.

Toujours Kyoshiro. Son frère, son ami, son allié et son rival. Celui qui avait toujours été présent pour lui.

Ils avaient toujours été là. L'acceptant et le chérissant comme seule une famille peut le faire.

Et Kyo… Kyo veillait sur eux en échange. Toujours présent, mais tenu en arrière pour ne pas briser leur couple.

Alors, quand Kyoshiro était parti, il était resté. Pour lui, pour elle. Kyoshiro avait brisé leur trio et l'équilibre précaire avait volé en éclat. Il n'avait été plus que deux se raccrochant l'un à l'autre, elle pour ne pas être seule, lui parce qu'il n'avait jamais rien pu lui refuser.

* * *

Alors ? Que pensez-vous du début ?

Je suis quelqu'un qui, parfois, fait des mélanges bizarre de nourriture. La glace au Ketshup est une nouveauté que je n'ai cependant pas essayé et qui vient du personnage se Steph dans Le club du grand galop. (Alalah, mes mes lectures d'enfance...), personnellement je suis plus camembert trampé dans du ketchup-mayo... Mais Mahiro me semblait plus une fille à glace. ^^

Le titre Broken ? Juste ma chanson préféré. Voilà, voilà.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Merci pour les fav et les reviews !**

 **Merci à Neliia et Yuya82 pour leur commentaire (même pour un chapitre si court ça fait plaisir ).**

 **Dans le précédant chapitre, Yuya avait 16 ans et sort avec Shinrei depuis quelques mois. Kyo a 21 ans.**

Ce chapitre se passe deux ans plus tard.

* * *

 **-Yuya-**

Yuya aimait Shinrei. C'était un peu stupide de le réaliser maintenant, sachant que cela faisait déjà deux ans qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Mais il y avait une différence entre aimer et _aimer_.

Elle l' _aimait_. Ça n'avait pas été facile. La vie de Yuya n'était pas facile en général, tout semblait toujours vouloir lui filer entre les doigts. Ses amis, ses relations, sa famille. Rien n'était acquis.

Shinrei avait été l'exception. La mort de Nozomu avait été un coup terrible pour elle. Et Shinrei avait su être là quand elle s'était refermée sur elle-même. Il était resté sans qu'elle ne le lui demande. D'une simple amourette d'adolescence, ils étaient passés à une relation plus profonde. Il avait pris une place de plus en plus importante dans sa vie de la façon la plus simple possible. Il était resté. Parce qu'il avait voulu être auprès d'elle, alors que tout semblait glisser hors de sa portée. Parce qu'il s'était donné à elle avec dévouement et sans contrepartie. Il avait été sa normalité.

Et pour une fois quelqu'un lui avait appartenu. Autant qu'elle-même lui appartenait.

Elle l'aimait vraiment. C'était aussi simple que ça.

 **-Kyo-**

Il l'avait aimé et pendant un temps, elle l'avait sans doute aimé aussi. C'est ce qui lui avait fait le plus mal.

Elle l'aimait mais elle _aimait_ Kyoshiro, toujours Kyoshiro. Il n'était pas assez. Toujours second à ce frère pourtant plus jeune que lui.

Sakuya avait toujours été spéciale. Elle voyait ce qui l'entourait et elle l'avait vu lui. Même quand il avait voulu cacher le démon afin de ne pas l'effrayer, afin qu'elle puisse, elle aussi, rester auprès de lui. Mais elle avait pu le voir, et malgré cela, lui avait fait confiance. Elle avait été la première en dehors de Kyoshiro à l'accepter. Sa meilleure amie.

Quand Kyoshiro était parti qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls, il avait continué à veiller sur elle. C'était leur promesse après tout. Mais les sentiments qu'il avait refoulé pendant des années étaient remontés. Il s'était autorisé à se rapprocher d'elle. Il avait cru que peut-être elle resterait. Que peut-être il lui suffirait. Elle croyait en lui après tout non ? Mais elle croyait en Kyoshiro aussi. Et elle appartenait à Kyoshiro. Qu'elle possède Kyo en retour n'avait pas d'importance.

Quand il était revenu à la mort de Nozomu, l'illusion s'était évaporée. Sakuya s'était raccrochée à Kyo pour ne pas sombrer dans les ténèbres, mais Kyoshiro était sa lumière. Alors, comme une ombre, il avait lutté pour de nouveau s'écarter. Pour les laisser être heureux. Écrasant son propre cœur au passage. Les démons n'ont pas besoin de cœur. Ni de lumière. Il s'était arraché à eux deux. Il ne pourrait pas survivre à leur pitié, ils ne pourraient jamais revenir à en arrière, où ils n'étaient que des amis. A l'époque où il faisait semblant de ne rien ressentir pour elle.

Il était redevenu le démon qu'il n'avait jamais tout à fait cessé d'être. Mais après avoir été exposé au jour aussi longtemps, la nuit ne vous semble que plus noire et dense. Pour la première fois de sa vie il s'était entièrement noyé, emporté par sa rage, sa peine et sa déchéance, jouissant de son malheur avec le plaisir sadique de pouvoir toujours aller plus loin, même si c'était dans la mauvaise direction.

* * *

 **Rooooh Notre petit Kyo passe du côté obscur de la force. xP Le pauvre... je lui en fait baver avec Sakuya. Mais bon, il en a bavé pas mal dans le manga à cause d'elle donc c'est plutôt canon !**

 **Et Yuya prend un peu plus de maturité en chemin. Nozomu meurt à ses 18 ans. Et Kyoshiro revient à ce moment là.**

 **Voilà voilà !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo ! Voilà le 3ème chapitre. Il n'y a que Yuya dedans. Je butte sur le passage avec Kyo qui doit suivre. Mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour ne pas au moins publier celui-la. Je me suis promis de publier au moins cette fic assez régulièrement. (et puis ça me déstresse étant donné que apparemment je suis pas ASSEZ de p***** d'énergique pour vendre des foutus livres dans une p**** de librairie qui me contacte ELLE-MÊME pour finalement m'envoyer paître ! Oui je le vis mal ! ****** de ********* de *****) un bonus pour celui qui devine ce qu'il y a sous les étoiles. (à part Simba, évidemment)**

 **M** **erci pour les reviews de Neliia, Roncia, Guest et Yuya82 !**

 **Yuya82 : Hehehe... Merci. Espérons que la suite soit pareille.**

 **Guest : Vœux réalisé.**

 **Roncia : Oui je vais essayer de faire en sorte que Kyo est Yuya soit assez "cassés" (** C'est le titre XD) **et sombres. J'espère que l'évolution de Kyo te plaira, mais finalement je coupe un peu sa partie la plus sombre par une ellipse... Désolée.**

 **Neliia : ... Et une Yuya qui en bave ! Une !**

 **BREF. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **-Yuya-**

Le monde s'était écroulé. Elle n'était rien, rien qu'une fille paumée dont le cœur venait d'être arraché. _Restons amis d'accord ?_ Un rire tremblant lui échappa, Shinrei pouvait vraiment être cruel parfois. Ils avaient été ensemble pendant cinq ans. Elle ne pouvait pas être une amie. Pas alors qu'il avait été, qu'il _était_ si important pour elle. Pas alors qu'il l'abandonnait. Pas pour une raison aussi... Stupide. _Yuya...Tu es forte… Je t'aime beaucoup mais pas comme ça. Je suis tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi maintenant. Tu t'es remise de la mort de Nozomu, non?_

Pourquoi ? Et qu'est-ce que Nozomu venait-il faire dans cette conversation? Quel était le rapport?! C'est comme si il avait résumé leur relation a un simple deuil. Comme si la seule raison pour laquelle ils avaient été ensemble tous ce temps était parce qu'il… Avait eu pitié d'elle?

C'était… douloureux. Pas autant que l'orphelinat dont elle se souvenait à peine. Bien moins que quand le cancer qui avait fini par emporter son grand frère.

Mais… Vraiment? D'abords ses parents qui l'avaient abandonnée. Puis Nozomu qui n'avait pas eu la force de se battre assez longtemps pour rester auprès d'elle. Et maintenant Shinrei qui avait fini par réaliser ses sentiments pour Sasei ?

Était-ce si étrange qu'elle l'ait considéré comme étant sien? Était-ce si étrange de s'attacher aussi profondément à ceux qu'elle aimait ? Ses amis, Sakuya et Shinrei. Ils étaient bien plus qu'une famille de sang, ils étaient la famille qu'elle s'était choisie. Ils lui « appartenaient ».

Évidement elle sait que le terme « appartenir » ne convenait pas. Qu'ils étaient libre comme elle l'était. Son indépendance était toute aussi importante pour elle. Mais pour l'orpheline qu'elle était, l'idée d'un groupe, d'une meute était le plus proche du bonheur qu'elle connaisse.

Ils étaient sa base. Son encrage sans lequel elle partirait à la dérive. Mais si Shinrei avait pu partir, pourquoi les autres resteraient-ils ? Quel assurance avait-elle qu'ils ne l'abandonnent pas à son tour ? Chaque séparation serait-elle toujours aussi dure ? Fallait-il vraiment qu'elle se sente déchirée par chaque personne proche d'elle ?

Alors Sakuya l'avait sauvée. Comme Nozomu bien longtemps avant. Sakuya était venue et était resté. Puis Mahiro. Et tant d'autres qu'elle ne pourrait jamais remercier assez. Eux ne partiraient pas. Ça lui suffirait.

Mais elle n'oublierait jamais avec quelle facilité sa rupture avec Shinrei l'avait brisée.

Elle avait besoin d'être plus forte. Elle refusait de ressentir de nouveau cela. Elle avait atteint son point de non-retour. Elle garderait ceux qu'elle aimait, mais elle n'aurait besoin de personne pour être heureuse. Elle ne se brisera plus. Elle aimera mais elle ne tombera plus amoureuse.

Elle n'appartiendra à personne.

 _Plus jamais._

* * *

 **Yuya à 21 ans. Nozomu est mort i ans. Kyo est parti à ce moment là.**

 **voilà voilà !**

 **(Fautes corrigées... Celles que j'ai vu en tout cas... Pardon...)**


End file.
